I'd Lie
by Performerx0x0
Summary: Onehshot! Kristin is tired of Derrick and Massie. Does Derrick like her back? Oneshot to Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie! Review, review and Review!


I'd Lie

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes_

"Oh, it was just so much fun! I really like her." Derrick said with sparks in his eyes.

Kristin nodded her head as if she cared at all about Derrick's date with Massie.

"Kristin, be quiet!" yelled their science teacher as she passed out the assignment.

"Sorry!" Kristin whispered. She hated hearing Massie and Derrick, or any of Derrick's other girls for that matter.

"She is just not like other girls you know? She's just so…" Derrick continued.

Kristin dazed off, into a world where there was no Massie. There was just her and Derrick. Before she could dream anymore there was a nudge at her side. She looked up and she saw Derrick and his beautiful eyes.

" Umm… the bell rang." Derrick said nervously

"Oh." Kristin gathered her books and ran out of the room.

…………………………..Later on that day……………………………………..

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

Kristin strolled over to her puke green locker and threw her chemistry books in. Derrick was giving her a ride home, but by the looks of him sucking of Massie's face that might not happen. She closed her locker and went over to Derrick.

"Are you taking me home?" she asked

Derrick managed to look up from Massie's eyes to check his watch

"Oh! Yeah, hold on." He whispered something in Massie's ear and she giggled. She let go of his grip and walked off.

" Never fall in love," Derrick said dreamily

"Why?" Kristin asked curiously

" It's to dangerous. I love her, but when I look into her eyes I'm swept away and nothing in the world matters anymore." He said opening the door to his new truck

Kristin giggled nervously hoping he felt the same way with her.

"Alright then, enough about love. We need to study for chemistry." He joked as they pulled into Kristin's house

She opened the burgundy door toward her room.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom." He asked setting his books onto her bed

"Yeah," Kristin smiled, "Down the hall and to your left."

Kristin watched him close the door to the bathroom and she ran to her computer and pulled up his myspace.

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Kristin looked over and over at his green myspace filled with pictures and words about Massie and not her. She sighed at the thought of her sitting in the church watching him get married to Massie. Suddenly she heard a flush followed by a knock at her door.

"Kristin?" Derrick peered in

"Oh!" Kristin stood up to block the view of his myspace. She tried to click out of the page but it froze.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"Umm…Ok. Let me fix it." He asked walking toward her

"NO!" Kristin yelled blocking him

"Come one, please?" he asked sweetly

"Nope!" she smiled, " We need to work" she let go of the computer and sat on her bed. He opened a textbook.

………………………………Later the next week…………………………………………

" Why don't we study at MY house today?" Derrick asked catching up to her in the hallway

"Sure." She said, she really didn't care anymore. He had Massie and she had no one.

"All right." He said looking down, " Meet me at my house at 5." He walked away

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God; if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

…………………………….Later that day………………………………………………

Kristin walked up the long set of stairs that led to Derricks room. Before she could knock on the door out stormed Massie.

"You, YOU!" Massie screamed looking at Kristin

"What?" Kristin mumbled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Massie yelled

Kristin felt a tug at her right sholder as Derrick put her in his room and locked the door.

"What was that?" Kristin asked wide-eyed, looking around his room

"I broke up with her." He said not maing eye contact.

"I'm so sorry." Kristin couldn't help put a smile on her face; " You play?" she picked up a guitar.

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

"In my spare time." He said strumming it. He looked up at her and smiled

Kristin stood up and looked around the room. A bright blue object caught her eye, she walked over to his computer. It was her myspace.

"Don't!" Derrick jumped up and ran to his laptop

"What?" she laughed

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

"Nothing." He mumbled. He touched her check and kissed her on the lips


End file.
